Pokemon trainer Hatake Kakashi
by Foresthunter
Summary: Team 7 are sent to the pokemon world, except for the fact that when they arrive Kakashi is the only human among team 7 as Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura are pokemon! They travel through the sinnoh league in search of the answer why they were sent here.
1. Chapter 1

"Gah...that was a boring mission." Naruto sighed.

"It wasn't too bad." Kakashi replied.

Sakura bonked Naruto on the head "Be thankful on what you can get baka!"

"Naruto's right though." Sasuke said.

(AN: Sasuke didn't betray the village, Naruto knows rasengan, and this is pre shippuden)

Suddenly a vortex appeared and sucked them all in, leaving no trace.

**In a Forest**

"Ow... my head..." Naruto complained "Wha...? WAKE UP GUYS!"

Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi started to wake up but when they looked at each other, shock was evident in their eyes.

"Why am I some kind of blue, yellow, and black cat thing?" Naruto shouted.

"Well I'm a green thing with a leaf on my head!" Sakura yelled.

"And I'm an orange lizard with fire on my tail!" Sasuke told them.

"How come Kakashi-sensei is still human!" Naruto growled.

"How should I know, but let's find a town and get some answers before we do anything." Kakashi commanded, they nodded.

They walked until they found a big white building, they met someone called Prof. Rowan. They explained their situation to him and he hypothesized that a legendary pokemon must have done this because some have power over time, space, and creation, shocking the ninja.

"Well, it seems you have a Shinx..." Rowan said pointing to Naruto. "A Chikorita..." Pointing at Sakura. "and a Charmander, hmm a shiny one too..." Pointing at Sasuke.

Kakashi was still confused. "Shiny?"

"It just means that his coloring is different than normal, that's all. Now then…Shinx is an electric type pokemon, Chikorita is a grass type and Charmander is a fire type..." Rowan explained then continued to tell Kakashi about the different types of pokemon and what they can do.

"Why don't you become a trainer? It will give you something to do until you find your way back." Rowan suggested.

"Sure." Kakashi nodded interested in battling.

"Great! Here's a pokedex, it's updated to the most recent information and heres how to use it..." Rowan explained again telling him about it. "And here are some pokeballs, you can buy more at a pokemart and you heal your Pokémon at a pokemon center. I'll also give you a special pack to store your things." Rowan smiled and went and gathered the items. "You can only hold 6 pokemon at a time so if you catch a 7th pokemon, it will be immediately and automatically sent to my laboratory, so catch as many as you wish, I have plenty of room for them all."

"Thank you." Kakashi smiled.

Kakashi then walked out after 'capturing' his genin in their own pokeballs and followed a path on the map Kakashi obtained from the prof.

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke released themselves so they could walk along side with their sensei. They all tried out their attacks that they suddenly knew and the attacks the learned before when they were still human. They found out that they all worked and grinned.

They continued along the path until they saw a white dog like pokemon with a horn on its head.

Kakashi whipped out his pokedex and scanned the pokemon.

'**Absol, the Disaster pokemon...'** the pokedex continued to give them information.

"I want to catch him, you guys up for a battle?" Kakashi smiled.

"Me! Me first!" Naruto jumped up and down. (Kakashi can only understand his students, he does not understand all Pokémon, but Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura can talk to Pokémon and translate for him)

"Maa Maa, calm down, of course you can go first." Kakashi eye-smiled.

"If he gets knocked out, I'm going next." Sasuke stated.

Sasuke and Sakura backed off to let Naruto fight.

"Naruto! Use quick attack with spark!" Kakashi ordered.

"Coming right up Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto grinned and swiftly charged the Absol.

Absol attempted to dodge but Naruto was too quick and was hit at his side, the spark that Naruto produced had packed a painful punch. Absol started to charge up a shadow ball and launched it at Naruto.

"Quick! Dodge that Naruto!" Kakashi called out. Naruto narrowly dodged the shadow ball. "Rasengan!"

"Yeah!" Naruto cheered and charged up a rasengan and plunged the ball of chakra into Absol's side again, making Absol cry out in pain and get blown back into a tree.

Kakashi threw a pokeball at Absol and a red light surrounded it and sucked him in. The ball wiggled twice then clicked, signalling it was caught. Kakashi then released Absol and used a super potion he had gotten from Rowan.

Absol stood up, fairly healed. "Absol..."

"Hmm...what should I name you? How about Obito?" Kakashi suggested.

"Ab! Absol!" Absol cheered, stating that he liked the name.

"Obito it is!" Kakashi smiled and returned Obito into his Pokeball.

The continued through the forest, seeing a lot of wild pokemon which Kakashi took note of registering each one in his pokedex. They came upon a clearing and Kakashi decided to train.

"Okay guys, we are going to train here for a week, I'm going to paint some gravity seals on you." Kakashi smiled and started to paint the seals on all of them. "Level 3!" Kakashi says and they all go under level 3 gravity.

Naruto, Obito, Sasuke, and Sakura have trouble moving.

"Good good, now give me 50 laps!" Kakashi grinned. They grumbled and got to work.

**1 week later**

The 4 pokemon improved dramatically through literal blood sweat and tears. Their physical capabilities improved greatly. Sasuke and Naruto even evolved to the next level. Absol and Sakura in turn learned new moves.

"That wasn't training...that was torture..." Sakura panted, the others could only nod.

They had past Jubilife City, but Kakashi didn't like the stuffy high tech town and left as soon as he could.

They trained for a few days after leaving.

"Well we are done our training...for now." Kakashi smiled and they groaned. "Well we'll visit a pokemon center before we challenge the gym leader. The nearest city is..." Kakashi paused while checking his map "Oreburgh City."

Too tired to walk beside Kakashi, was recalled into their pokeballs.

For the entire time he was in the forests, he saw a lot of starly and bidoof. He noticed the bidoof looked an awful lot like beavers, after a few days, he was frustrated at the lack of variety, he got lucky with Obito, but nothing seemed to be eye-catching to him. The bidoof and starly were EVERYWHERE, he swore that the forests were absolutely overpopulated with them. They may have been cute, but only starly seemed to have any true battle potential.

He swiftly leapt through the trees like a real ninja until he saw the city, in which he just ran and spotted the Pokémon center and entered it.

"Hello, how may I help you?" Nurse Joy asked Kakashi politely with a smile which Kakashi returned.

"Can you check up on my Pokémon please?" he asked.

"Of course! Just leave your pokeballs with me and I'll have them ready for you in a moment." She smiled as Kakashi took them from the belt they were clipped on to and handed them to her. She took them and disappeared into another room.

Kakashi shrugged and decided to sit down on the bench and read his book while thinking about some things. _Hmm, whoever sent us here, obviously has a reason for doing so, but why turn my students into Pokémon? Maybe to prevent us from separating by keeping me human? Sakura is a grass type, Sasuke is Fire, Naruto is an electric type, and Obito is a dark type. So I definitely need a water type Pokémon, Sasuke can fly when he evolves again so that eliminates the real need for a flying type. Perhaps a rock or dragon type, I guess when I find the right Pokémon during my journey, I'll catch it, but I'm definitely getting more than just six, I need some variety in my team, especially for gym battles and tournaments._

Kakashi opened his pokedex and scrolled through the various Pokémon discovered. _Hmm, Lucario, a fighting type, interesting… if I ever come across one, I'll try and catch it. Houndoom…another fire type, but unlike Sasuke, this one is much more agile on land. Hmm, I want all my Pokémon to be agile and speedy for dodging and mobility, I have no need for tanks like Venusaur and torterra, they are too slow and bulky for my style. Gyarados, this one despite its size, is fast in the water, then again, all water Pokémon are speedsters in water. But the only ones that catch my eye are Gyarados, buizel, and totadile._

Kakashi continued to scan the multitudes of Pokémon. _Blaziken and sceptile are excellent Pokémon, if I can find them in this region, I'll go for them. Salamence, Skarmory , Pidgeot, Swellow, and Aerodactyl are good flying types. Garchomp…hmm. The eevee evolutions are all great, I should try for an eevee and propably get the espeon or glaceon for a psychic or ice Pokémon. So many choices… what the? Latios? That is one heck of a Pokémon, it's also apparently super rare too…sigh, I'll be lucky enough to even see one let alone catch one…_

Kakashi was cut out of his musings when Nurse Joy's voice called out to him "Here are you're Pokémon sir! They are in tip top shape!"

"Thank you." Kakashi smiled and took back the pokeballs and clipped them on his belt. He walked out of the Pokémon center and went for the gym.

He walked inside and looked around. _Rock type arena, I should use those boulders to my advantage…_

"Hello? May I help you?" A man with a mining helmet asked.

"Yes, I'm here to challenge the Gym Leader." Kakashi replied.

"Oh! That's me! My name is Roark, and you are…?" Roark asked.

"My name is Kakashi." He smiled.

"Okay! I accept your challenge." He said and they stood at the opposite ends of the arena and a referee came out to judge.

"It's going to be a 3 on 3 battle, are you ready?" Roark asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Kakashi answered.

"ok! Go! Geodude!" Roark shouted and tossed a pokeball. Geodude appeared and Kakashi scanned it.

"Hmm, okay then, Sakura!" Kakashi called out and tossed Sakura's pokeball, allowing the chikorita to come out. "Kai!" he muttered.

"I'm ready Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura said and felt relieved when Kakashi released the gravity seals.

"Sakura! Petal Dance and Razor Leaf!" Kakashi ordered. Sakura did as she was told and swiftly used petal dance and razor leaf together.

"Dodge Geodude!" Roark yelled and Geodude tried to dodge, but Sakura's attack was too diverse to dodge and was hit repeatedly.

"Now! Use vine whip!" Kakashi commanded. Sakura unleashed her vines and lashed Geodude until it fainted.

"Geodude is unable to battle, the round goes to Kakashi!" The referee said and Geodude was returned to his pokeball.

"I choose you! Onix!" Roark said and unleashed Onix onto the field.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the large rock snake Pokémon. _This is going to be a problem…_

"Sakura! Leaf storm!" Kakashi shouted.

"What!" Roark gasped, too shocked to do anything other than see the small chikorita perform a powerful move.

Leaf storm did a huge amount of damage on Onix, but Roark could see that it was taxing on the chikorita as he watched it pant from exhaustion.

"Onix! Rock smash!" Roark called out and Onix swiftly executed his move.

Kakashi widened his eyes "Dodge Sakura!" But Sakura was tired from the powerful move and was hit when she tried to dodge.

"Chikorita is unable to battle, the second round goes to Roark!" The referee said.

"Kuso!" Kakashi cursed and returned Sakura into her Pokeball. "Your turn Sasuke!" and a charmeleon came onto the field.

"This thing won't stand in my way, I'm ready Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke smirked.

"Sasuke, use flamethrower." Kakashi ordered and Sasuke swiftly ran up and jumped towards the Onix and used Flamethrower right in its face, doing a large amount of damage and knocking it out.

"Onix is unable to battle, the round goes to Kakashi!" The ref announced.

"Onix Return! Rampardos! I choose you!" Roark shouted and a dinosaur like Pokémon appeared and Kakashi quickly scanned it.

"Sasuke, flame wheel now!" Kakashi commanded instantly and Sasuke unleashed a flame wheel.

"Dodge it Rampardos!" Roark yelled and Rampardos rapidly dodged.

_Fast… _Kakashi and Sasuke thought.

"Sasuke! Grand fireball now!" Kakashi shouted and Sasuke unleashed a massive fireball towards Rampardos, who tried to dodge at the command of its trainer, but the fireball was too wide and was engulfed in the flames. "Finish it with Iron Tail!"

Sasuke charged the charred Pokémon and brought down a powerful iron tail straight to the side of the face, sending Rampardos hurling into the wall knocked out.

"Rampardos is unable to battle! Kakashi wins!" The ref shouted.

Rampardos was returned to its pokeball and so was Sasuke. Roark went up to Kakashi and held out his hand which contained a coal badge. Kakashi smiled and took it and held out his hand for Roark to shake, which he gladly did. "Congratulations Kakashi that was an amazing battle." Roark grinned.

"Thank you Roark, well then, I better get going, bye." Kakashi waved and exited the gym to head back to the Pokémon center for healing.

After his Pokémon were healed he left for Eterna City for the next gym battle.


	2. Chapter 2

He leapt through the trees and sensed a presence nearby, so he naturally went to check it out, confident he could handle whatever it was concerning he WAS a ninja after all. He looked to see an injured Latios on the ground, heaving and panting. _Either the gods are smiling down on me or Naruto's insane luck is rubbing off on me…It's a shiny one too…_Kakashi thought as he slowly went up to it, but the Latios glared at Kakashi. (A shiny Latios is turquoise instead of blue)

Kakashi sighed and took off the pokeball belt and extracted a super potion he got from the pokemart and threw the backpack away from him and held up his hands. "See, I got no pokeballs, nothing to try and catch you. All I have is a super potion, I just want to heal you ok? After that, you can leave alright?" Kakashi said and slowly approached the Latios, who was still cautious of him.

Kakashi gently sprayed some of the potion onto the wounds and watched with fascination as they healed before his eyes, so he continued to spray more on the rest of the wounds. When Latios was all better, Kakashi backed off.

"Okay Latios, you can go now." Kakashi smiled and turned away from Latios as he put the potion back into his backpack and put on the belt again. He hoisted the backpack onto his back and turned to look at Latios who was still there, staring at Kakashi. "You know, you can leave right?"

"La! Latios!" Latios said.

"Are you challenging me to a battle or something?" Kakashi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Lat! Latios!" Latios nodded in agreement.

"Alright then…" Kakashi said as he reached for Obito's pokeball, but was stopped by Latios' cries of disagreement.

"You…don't want me to use Pokémon? You want to fight me?" Kakashi asked incredulously while pointing to himself.

Latios nodded.

Kakashi sweatdropped. _At times like these I'm glad I'm a ninja…_

Kakashi dropped his backpack on the ground and got into a stance. "Ready…set…go!" Kakashi shouted and blurred into action the same time as Latios.

Latios tried to tackle Kakashi, but Kakashi dodge and managed to kick Latios' side. They clashed together, again, this time Latios getting a hit on his arm, which was now a bleeding cut. Kakashi barely noticed and blurred through a set of hand seals. "Fire Style: Phoenix fire flower!" Kakashi yelled and blew a bunch of small fireballs towards Latios, who was surprised a human could actually keep up with him and use fire moves.

Latios was about to dodge but Kakashi was already done another series of seals and crying out "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!" and a large gust of powerful wind hurled towards the fireballs, now enhancing their power and making the fire white hot 2 times larger and faster than before. Latios let out a shriek of surprise and tried to dodge them all but one hit its wings directly, sending it crashing to the ground.

Latios tried to get up but Kakashi swiftly pinned him down. Latios looked up into Kakashi face with pure awe and admiration. Kakashi smiled "Maa, it looks like I win Latios."

"La…" Latios groaned as Kakashi let him go. Latios suddenly got an evil grin on his face and went for Kakashi's pokeballs. Latios tapped an empty one and was immediately captured.

Kakashi just blinked owlishly, Latios just captured itself just because it wanted too. _Should I be proud of that?_

Kakashi just chuckled and hoisted the backpack on his back and leapt through the trees and noticed it was getting dark out, so he settled for a clearing near a body of water and set up camp and released his Pokémon, his students immediately got along with their new teammate Latios.

"You know, what should I name you Latios?" Kakashi wondered then got an idea. "I'll call you Ace, how about that?"

Latios nodded vigorously at his new name.

"Okay guys, get some rest because starting tomorrow, we are going to have a week of my special 'training'" Kakashi smiled innocently as Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Obito froze and looked at Kakashi fearfully. Ace had no idea what this training was but if his other Pokémon had reactions like these, he wondered if coming along with Kakashi was really a good idea…

When Kakashi was eating a can of meat ravioli, he suddenly stopped mid-chew. All the animals in the world were Pokémon right? So what on earth was he eating? He knew because of Pokémon, there weren't normal animals like chickens and cows…so what was the meat? He sweatdropped as he looked at his meal. _If I'm eating Pokémon, I think I'll consider being a vegetarian for this entire trip…_

He grimaced and continued to eat his food, not wanting to waste it. He made a mental note to start packing vegetarian foods from now on until he found out what exactly was killed for the meat.

He went into his sleeping back and drifted off into a light sleep, being a ninja made you a light sleeper.

**Morning…**

Kakashi woke up and washed his face in the pond. He changed into one of his spare uniforms and went back to camp, he saw his Pokémon, still sound asleep.

"WAKE UP!" He shouted loudly, his genin and the Pokémon woke up with a start.

He painted the gravity seal on Ace and set it to level 5, along with the others.

"Okay my cute Pokémon, time for my training!" Kakashi sang as he saw the looks of horror.

"GIVE ME 100 LAPS NOW!" He commanded and they scrambled to do as he ordered.

**1 hour later…**

The Pokémon dropped on the ground, exhausted, Kakashi was only slightly winded since he ran the laps as well, since he couldn't allow his body to become rusty after all!

"Okay, water break for 15 minutes, then we start again." Kakashi smiled and went for a bottle of water as the Pokémon and his students immediately went for the pond and greedily drank their fill.

After 15 minutes, they were rested enough to start training again.

"Now I want you guys to use your best moves over and over, I want to see you speed up your execution time so GET MOVING!" Kakashi ordered and they did just that.

For the entire week, they did harsh training. Their gravity seals went up to level 8 as their stamina and strength increased. They became much faster. They sparred a lot, sometimes teaming up against Kakashi as he needed to keep his training up. Sakura evolved during one of their battles and they all learned a few new moves and tactics, unknown to them a small Pokémon watched them train from the bushes.

"eevee…" The small brown fox Pokémon said as she was entranced by their power. Eevee was what you could call, the runt of the family, she was the smallest and weakest, but dreamt to be strong one day. She decided to join this human and his Pokémon so she ran out into the open.

Kakashi and the other stopped as an Eevee ran up to them and yipped.

"Uh, Kakashi-sensei, she says she wants to join us." Naruto translated.

"Ee! Eevee! Eev!" Eevee yipped.

"She says she wants to be strong too." Naruto grinned. "Can she come? PLEASE?"

Kakashi chuckled and gently tossed a pokeball towards Eevee, who allowed it to hit its head and catch her. She immediately released herself and ran up to her new trainer.

Kakashi crouched down and pet the small fox Pokémon. "Welcome to the team eevee, I hope you know what you are getting yourself into…I think I'll call you…Kushina, how does that sound?"

"Eevee!" Kushina purred.

"Okay Kushina, stay still, I need to put on a gravity seal." Kakashi smiled as he painted on the seal and put it on level 3 for now. Kushina struggled to move around properly but was not going to give up her dream of being strong.

"Okay guys, I've decided that we will stay for another week for more training. So get ready for hell." Kakashi smiled brightly as all the Pokémon shuddered.

**1 week of tor-training later…**

"Okay guys, back in you go!" Kakashi smiled as he returned all of his Pokémon into their pokeball, except for the fact that Naruto kept dodging his.

"No way Kaka-sensei! I want to stay out!" Naruto huffed.

"Fine fine." Kakashi shook his head and put away his pokeball. He was still tired and he wasn't in any rush, so he decided to walk the rest of the way.

"Hmm, the next gym leader is a grass type, so Sasuke is ideal, but Latios, Obito, and Kushina need their turn in a real battle…decisions decisions…" Kakashi sighed.

"Wha? What about me?" Naruto whined.

"Naruto, electric type attacks don't work very well on grass types, you'll get your turn next time, or perhaps in another Pokémon battle against a trainer." Kakashi chided.

Naruto just pouted and grumbled and with Naruto's insane luck…again, they met ANOTHER rare Pokémon.

"SCYTHER!" The bug Pokémon growled.

"Yeah…Naruto you can handle it." Kakashi waved absently.

"Woohoo!" Naruto grinned.

"Naruto, use thundershock." Kakashi commanded and Naruto created a thundershock and released it with impeccable speed, but Scyther was already using agility to dodge.

"Use dig Naruto." Kakashi said.

Naruto immediate started digging a hole.

Scyther stopped and looked around for Naruto.

"Now!" Kakashi shouted and Naruto burst through the ground like in his chuunin exams and did a head butt right under the chin, sending scyther flying and crashing to the ground. "Thundershock!"

This time, the electric attack hit scyther dead on, electrocuting it and knocking it out. Kakashi quickly threw a pokeball at it, the pokeball only wiggled once before it clicked signalling it was caught. The pokeball then vanished in a flash of light.

"Huh, I'm guessing it went back to Rowan's lab, oh well, I get a chance to train scyther another time." Kakashi shrugged and went on his merry way with Naruto trailing behind him.

The finally arrived at Eterna city, it was quite beautiful here. He quickly went for the Pokémon center to get his Pokémon healed up. He read his book like usual while he waited, soon his Pokémon was ready. He decided to make a call to Rowan.

He quickly dialled the number in the video phone, soon the call was answered and Prof. Rowan appeared on the screen.

"Ah, hello Kakashi, I received your new scyther a while ago, a very nice catch I must say. So what have you called for?" Rowan asked.

"I wanted to show you some of the new Pokémon I caught. Ne, Ace, Kushina, Obito, come meet Prof. Rowan!" He called out as he released his Absol, Eevee, and shiny Latios.

Rowans eyes widened dramatically at the sight of the legendary shiny Latios. "How on earth did you manage to catch a Latios? Not to mention a shiny one at that!" Rowan shouted.

"Ace was injured, so I took care of him. He challenged me personally to a battle and I beat him, then he went for my empty pokeballs and captured himself." Kakashi explained.

"Hmm, send Ace over when you don't need him, I simply must have a chance to study such a rare Pokémon." Rowan said.

"Of course Professor, well I have to go, thanks for taking care of scyther for me!" Kakashi waved as Rowan nodded and the call ended.

He recalled his Pokémon back into their pokeballs and left for the Gym.

He entered the gym to see a huge meadow like arena.

"Hello? How may I help you?" A woman asked.

"I'm here to challenge the gym leader for the gym badge." Kakashi smiled.

"That's me! My name is Gardenia, and I accept your challenge!" Gardenia grinned.

"My name is Kakashi." Kakashi said and they went on opposites sides of the arena and the ref came in.

"This will be a 3 on 3 battle between the challenger and the Gym leader, please send out your first Pokémon!" The ref said.

"Go! Turtwig!" Gardenia smiled and sent out the tiny turtle Pokémon.

_Is that a turtle with a little tree sprouting on its head?_ Kakashi sweatdropped. "Alright then, Obito! Time for battle!" and sent out his Absol.

"Hmm, an Absol huh?" Gardenia muttered. "This is going to be tough."

"Begin!" The ref called out.

"Absol! Charge and use Night slash!" Kakashi commanded.

"Dodge it turtwig and use tackle!" Gardenia shouted.

Turtwig barely dodged Night slash and tried to tackle, only to have Obito evade it completely and use night slash again, this time, a full direct hit.

"No! Turtwig!" Gardenia said worriedly, Turtwig struggled but got up. "Razor leaf!"

"Flamethrower!" Kakashi countered, and Obito launched a powerful flamethrower, incinerating the leaves and hitting Turtwig with full force.

Obito let up his flames, and a smoking Turtwig was on the ground, down and out.

"Turtwig is unable to battle! Absol wins!" The ref called out. Gardenia winced and returned Turtwig.

"Cherubi, I choose you!" Gardenia said.

_Are those cherries with faces?_ Kakashi thought with an incredulous look on his face.

"Cherubi! Use magical Leaf!" Gardenia shouted.

"Obito! Dodge and use slash now!" Kakashi ordered. Obito immediately obeyed and did an effective dodge and leapt at Cherubi and slashed it, making Cherubi shriek in pain. "Finish it with Shadow claw!"

Obito swiped Cherubi with shadow claw, sending the poor Pokémon flying and down for the count.

"Cherubi is unable to battle! Absol wins!" the ref yelled.

"Ab! Sol!" Obito barked proudly.

"Awesome Job Obito! Keep it up!" Kakashi praised.

"Sol!" Obito barked happily.

"Roserade! Use Poison sting!" Gardenia shouted.

"Evade it Obito and use shadow ball!" Kakashi ordered, very thankful the speed training was paying off, even now; Obito still had his 8x gravity seals on, and moved normally. Kakashi made a mental note to increase them since they were all used to them by now.

Obito narrowly evaded the poisonous needles flying at him and instantly charged up a shadow ball and launched it at Roserade at shocking speeds.

_Fast!_ Gardenia thought. "Use Protect Roserade!" she commanded, knowing that roserade was not fast enough to dodge the attack.

Roserade just made it in time to use protect, but the shadow ball was powerful and still took on a third of the damage.

"Ice beam!" Kakashi commanded seeing the opening.

"No! Roserade! Dodge it quick!" Gardenia shouted desperately. Roserade dodged, but one arm was encased in ice.

"Roserade! Try and use weather ball!" Gardenia said. Roserade tried, but with one arm it took longer, allowing Obito hit it with his next move.

"Shadow claw while it charges its attack Obito!" Kakashi said, taking advantage of the slow speed.

Obito pounced and used Shadow claw on Roserade.

"Roserade is unable to battle! The challenger wins!" The ref called.

Obito went up to his trainer, hoping for praise.

"Fantastic Obito!" Kakashi happily praised and pet the Absol, who practically purred "you deserve a good rest." And Kakashi returned Obito to his poke ball.

"That was a great battle Kakashi, you've raised a powerful Absol." Gardenia smiled when she saw the bond they had. "This is the Forest Badge, you've earned it. Congratulations." She said and handed him the Forest badge.

Kakashi took the badge and held out his hand, they shook hands, he left the gym afterwards.

Gardenia giggled with a small blush evident on her face. _If he wasn't a challenger, I might've asked him on a date, he's quite handsome, not to mention friendly. He's going to go far… I know it._


	3. Chapter 3

Kakashi left for the pokemart. Inside he bought more pokeballs and supplies. He bought vegetarian foods such as cheese ravioli instead of meat; he also bought some ingredients for cooking such as spices and salt. He bought some first aid supplies for his Pokémon as well.

He left after paying for everything and packed them neatly into his backpack and left town. He leapt through the forest and noticed a large pond. He examined it and saw it was clean and big enough for swimming.

Thinking that this was a good time for some relaxation he set up camp and released his Pokémon.

"Okay guys, today we have a day off of training before we get back to work, so you can do what you like today. I for one, am going swimming." Kakashi smiled.

All of the Pokémon except Sasuke for obvious reasons, jumped into the cool water, splashing and swimming in the clear liquid.

Sasuke opted to just sit and relax in the shade under a nearby tree. Kakashi stripped of his clothing except his black sleeveless muscle shirt with his mask attached and his pants. He dove into the water, he used chakra to protect his eyes as he opened them underwater. He swam to the bottom and noticed something shiny. Curious, he swam up to it; it was a blue transparent stone. He took it and shoved it into his pocket, wanting to keep it. He looked around in the water and noticed Pokémon such as Magikarp, feebas, and a krabby.

Needing air, he broke the surface. He swam a few laps, enjoying the cool water on this hot day. He soon was tackled and slammed into a nearby rock. All of Kakashi's Pokémon immediately went on guard. Ace went and picked up Kakashi and set him on shore.

Kakashi inspected his shoulder and saw a mild scrape, and bruise, nothing serious. He looked towards the water to see a black magikarp glaring at him. The magikarp charged at him for another tackle. Kakashi jumped to his feet and leapt into the air, dodging the magikarp. He immediately got close and kicked Magikarp back into the water.

The water then glowed, and a huge black Gyarados rose from the water and roared.

"Get out of the water now!" Kakashi ordered and his students and Pokémon quickly left the pond.

Kakashi swept through a series of hand seals and unleashed a massive fireball at Gyarados. The Pokémon was extremely surprised that a human could do such things, but was snapped out of it when the fireball hit his chest, making him screech in pain.

The ninja took this chance and immediately did a drop kick right on gyarados' head, slamming the Pokémon underwater, splashing Kakashi in the process.

"Let me do a thunderbolt Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled and charged up.

"No Naruto! Doing that would harm all the other innocent Pokémon living in the pond, let me handle this!" Kakashi shouted back, making Naruto growl and stop his attack, but none the less, they all got ready to back up Kakashi.

Gyarados rose out of the water again, this time trying to head butt Kakashi, but the ninja dodged the behemoth easily by leaping to the side, making Gyarados crash into land. Kakashi threw a kunai with an explosive tag on it right by Gyarados' head, the tag then exploded right in the Pokémon's face. When the smoke cleared, Gyarados lay unmoving, head on a rock nearby.

Kakashi sighed. "Okay guys, help me haul this guy on land so I can treat it, I think he learned his lesson."

They did as they were told. Sakura used vine whip to grab hold of Gyarados' large body, Ace dove into the water and lifted the tail as the other Pokémon pulled with Sakura. Kakashi helped as well.

Soon Gyarados was entirely on land. Kakashi fetched a super potion and started spraying the wounds.

After the wounds were all healed, They dragged the body back into the water, but leaving the head on the bank.

Kakashi decided to prepare supper, so he unsealed a cooking pot and used a stand to hold it over the fire as he added water, salt, spices, and some vegetables and herbs. He added rice to the mixture a minute after.

The Pokémon left to find berries and such, Obito, Kushina, and Ace taught Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura how to find their own food in the wild.

When Kakashi finished his vegetable stew and rice, the Pokémon came back with a good haul of wild berries and vegetables. This was their daily meal ritual; Kakashi would cook the main dish as the Pokémon found berries and additional vegetables. The berries were for dessert while the rest was their meal. Kakashi cleaned then added some of the wild vegetables, then sealed the rest for later. Soon the stew was complete and Ace brought out the dishes as Kakashi used a ladle to give them a good helping of rice and stew.

They all ate in relative silence. Naruto grimaced at the thought of eating vegetables, but changed his mind when he tasted the food and quickly dug in.

After they had their fill of berries, Kakashi sealed them away for later.

The Gyarados woke up and looked around. The Pokémon looked right at Kakashi, who was now giving him a bored look.

The huge dragon gained a tremendous amount of respect for the ninja.

Gyarados roared.

"He wants to be you to be his trainer sensei." Sakura translated.

_Why does this happen so often?_ Kakashi thought as he tossed the pokeball and caught Gyarados, the pokeball vanished in a flash of light, signalling that it was teleported straight to the lab.

Kakashi then checked his map and noted that the Pokémon contest coming up soon was in Hearthrome city, wanting to watch, he decided to go there before going to veilstone city for the next badge. He also noticed that there was going to be a tag team contest, curious, he decided to participate.

_I guess training can wait until after the contest since it is coming up really soon. _Kakashi thought as he washed the dishes.

It was getting dark so Kakashi took out his sleeping bag and crawled into it. He watched the starry night sky until he fell asleep.

He woke up early in the morning the next day. He looked up to see a beautiful sunrise.

"Eevee…" Kushina purred as Kakashi scratched behind her ears when she cuddled next to him.

"It's a beautiful Sunrise huh?" Kakashi smiled as he continued to pet his eevee.

"Vee!" Eevee yipped as she watched the sun, enchanted by the beautiful soft glow. The she herself started glowing.

Kakashi gasped as he watched his cute eevee evolve. The light dimmed down and and a beautiful espeon sat in its place.

"Kushina?" Kakashi gasped as he held his hand out to pet her slowly.

"Espeon!" Kushina purred and arched into Kakashi's touch.

"Well what do you know, you evolved, that's amazing Kushina!" Kakashi smiled.

Soon the other Pokémon woke up and they packed everything up. Today, Kushina decided to stay out of her pokeball and rode on Kakashi's shoulder as they went to Hearthrome city.

**Hearthrome city**

He decided to head to the Pokémon center to check on his newly caught gyarados.

He dialled the number on the video phone and soon Rowan's face came up on screen.

"Why hello Kakashi, I must say the black gyarados you've caught is amazing! I must thank you for catching such a rare specimen." Rowan gushed.

"Haha, no problem Professor, so how are Scyther and Gyarados doing?" Kakashi asked.

"Doing well, they get along well enough with the other Pokémon, this reminds me of a new rule sent in by the Pokémon league, all trainers can now hold up to 10 Pokémon, but only if their supervising professors give permission of course. So how about it, considering your case, I think having 10 Pokémon should be no problem." Rowan explained.

"That would be great Professor; can you send Scyther and Gyarados over then?" Kakashi asked.

"Of course, I'll send them over right away." Rowan said and went to go put Scyther and Gyarados in their pokeballs. After a few minutes, the pokeballs were sent and they said their goodbyes before the call ended.

He went back to the forest and released Gyarados and Scyther, along with the rest of the Pokémon so they could introduce themselves.

He named Gyarados Saikuron and his Scyther Tsurugi and painted on gravity seals and set it to level 5, knowing they could handle it.

After getting to know them, he put them back into their pokeballs, except Kushina, and went to buy more food for his Pokémon.

After a day of training, he noticed it was time for the contest to start. He immediately left for it.

**After the contest.**

"Ne Kushina, that was interesting, but it doesn't seem like the right style for me, the whole appeal and beauty thing." Kakashi commented to his Espeon on his shoulder.

"Espeon!" Kushina yipped while nuzzling Kakashi's face.

Kakashi chuckled and went to the Pokémon center to sign up for the tag team battle tournament. Another thing odd about this world is that all the nurses looked EXACTLY the same and had the same name…they even sounded the same. He wondered if it was some kind of cloning gone wrong because there was no way for humans to look exactly identical unless they were identical siblings, maybe they were, he had only been to a couple of cities.

At the Pokémon center he saw a Pikachu on the shoulder of a boy. His interest was piqued at the sight of such an uncommon Pokémon.

He overheard their conversation, and it seemed like the black haired girl with the piplup he saw at the contest was depressed and her friends decided to enter together in the tag team battle tournament.

_This will be interesting…_ Kakashi smiled as he pet Espeon, who was happily munching on some treats the Pokémon center provided.

**Tag Team Battle Tournament**

Kakashi's number was 5, and he was paired with 21. He walked around, Kushina inside her pokeball so his opponents wouldn't know too much about him.

"Hey! I'm paired with you!" A dark skinned teen said and ran up to him while holding up number 21.

"Ah, hello, my name is Kakashi, I look forward to battling with you." Kakashi said and held out his hand, which the teen took and shook.

"My name is Brock, it's nice to meet you Kakashi." Brock said.

**Dawn and Conway's battle**

"Hmm, that's quite the defence if we go up against them, it's going to be some trouble." Kakashi remarked as he saw Slowking's safeguard, protect, and psychic.

"Yeah, he really has a lot of defensive moves." Brock said.

"AND HERE ARE THE WINNERS!" Enta shouted and Dawn and Conway's pictures were up on the big screen.

"It looks like it's our turn next." Kakashi said as the next match was going to begin soon.

Both he and Brock headed toward the arena.

"Release your Pokémon and begin!" The ref shouted.

"Bagon! I choose you!" The teen shouted.

"Yanma! You're up!" The teammate yelled.

"Go Sudowoodo!" Brock said and released the rock tree Pokémon.

_Is that a tree? Pokémon sure are odd…_ Kakashi thought. "Kushina! Time for battle!" and released his Espeon.

"Kushina! Swift on Yanma now!" Kakashi ordered.

"double edge on Bagon Sudowoodo!" Brock shouted.

"Dodge it!" The other trainers yelled.

Kakashi smirked _That's what I thought…_ "Kushina! Use psychic to immobilize them!"

"what!" The trainer with the yanma shouted.

Kushina immediately obeyed and immobilized bagon and yanma. Allowing half of the swift attack to hit Yanma and Sudowoodo get a direct hit on Bagon.

"Flail while bagon can't move!" Brock said, taking advantage of this. Sudowoodo immediately flailed and hit Bagon randomly, making Kakashi sweatdrop because it looked like a one-sided slap fight between them.

"Use quick attack then physhock at point blank Kushina!" Kakashi commanded.

Psychic was released and Kushina dashed towards Yanma.

"Tackle that Espeon Yanma!" The trainer said.

Yanma charged to tackle Kushina, but she dodged by leaping towards the side as Yanma tried to attack, and hit the dragonfly Pokémon with quick attack, sending it crashing towards the ground. Kushina then took a second to charge up physhock and hit Yanma right at its back, making cracks on the ground from the sheer force.

"Rock smash on Bagon into the ground and finish it Sudowoodo!" Brock ordered, Sudowoodo stopped flailing and used a powerful rock smash, crushing bagon into the ground.

"Yanma and Bagon are unable to battle, Espeon and Sudowoodo wins!"

Espeon yipped and jumped into Sudowoodo's arms.

Kakashi chuckled. "It looks like Sudowoodo and Kushina are getting along."

"Yeah, that's a powerful Espeon you've raised." Brock said as Sudowoodo with Kushina. Kushina then hopped onto Brock's shoulder.

"Hmm, she's very healthy, what do you feed her?" Brock asked as they left the arena for the next match to begin.

"I feed her some of the store bought Pokémon food, but my Pokémon usually just eat some of my cooking, which involves lots of organic and wild edible vegetables, then some wild berries. Nothing really special." Kakashi replied.

"Hmm, that's good, at least she's getting all the vitamins and minerals she needs." Brock said as they went to the stands.

The Pokémon were returned to their pokeballs.

**Ash and Paul's battle**

Kakashi was disappointed in the overall performance, but was impressed by Ash's attitude, it reminded him of Naruto. He was impressed by the fact that Ash tried to get Paul to work together with him, but it seemed Paul was too arrogant, proud, or confident in his abilities that teamwork was below him. It was that or Paul just didn't like working with other trainers in general.

Paul's attitude made him frown. _God, it's like another Uchiha Fugaku…_ Kakashi thought.

"They won in the end, but that's because Ash at least tried to cooperate with Paul, and it seems like Chimchar and Pikachu are willing to work together, unlike their trainers." Kakashi sighed.

"You're right, that won them this round, but this kind of teamwork isn't going to cut it out for the harder matches." Conway observed.

**The next day**

"Hmm, Dawn and Conway won again, they work together quite well." Kakashi smiled.

"Let's go, our match is next." Brock said and they entered the arena.

"Release your Pokémon and begin!" The ref said.

"Furret! I choose you!" The trainer said and released the ferret Pokémon.

"Hitmonchan! It's go time!" the other said and released the boxing Pokémon.

"Croagunk! Go!" Brock shouted and Croagunk came out.

"Tsurugi, you're up." Kakashi called and his scyther was released, he decided to cut off the gravity seal for this, making scyther much faster. He muttered Kai to release it.

"Giga impact on Furret now." Kakashi smiled.

"Brick break on Hitmonchan Croagunk!" Brock ordered.

Tsurugi seemed to disappear, and in the next moment, Furret was sent flying and crashing into the wall while Hitmonchan dodged by the command of its trainer.

"Furret!" The trainer shouted.

In the stands, Paul widened his eyes at the sheer power Kakashi's scyther had demonstrated. Even Ash, Conway, and Dawn were shocked by the speed of the attack.

"I…didn't even see Scyther move…one moment it was there, the next moment Furret crashed into the wall." Ash said.

"That's a powerful Scyther, I wonder how he trains it." Paul said, impressed by the bug Pokémon.

"Wow… scary…" Dawn muttered.

"Pip…" Piplup shivered, not wanting to be in a battle with that Pokémon.

"Amazing, how did he get Scyther to become so fast?" Conway asked no one in particular.

**Back to the battle…**

"Croagunk, brick break again!" Brock shouted. This time, Hitmonchan didn't dodge since it was distracted by the raw power Tsurugi had displayed a moment earlier. Croagunk got a direct hit, uppercutting hitmonchan in the stomach, sending it into the air.

"Tsurugi! Night slash on Hitmonchan and send it to the ground!" Kakashi commanded.

Tsurugi obeyed and did a powerful night slash on Hitmonchan's back when it jumped towards the Pokémon. Hitmonchan crashed into the ground.

"Furret and Hitmonchan are unable to battle, the winners are Scyther and Croagunk." The ref called.

**Ash and Paul**

Kakashi was angry, he was furious that Paul had abandoned Chimchar like that, right in the middle of battle! _I can't believe he did that, if this was the ninja world, he would have cost a life of his comrades. He is lucky that Ash took command of Chimchar, or the Pokémon could have been seriously hurt and cost the battle. That Paul is now on my shit list._

**Skip to the next day**

The semi-final battles were today, and it was Kakashi and Brock vs. Dawn and Conway, considering Ash and Paul managed to pull through for their battle, and it seemed that Ash took Chimchar in after Paul abandoned it, Kakashi knew the little fire monkey Pokémon was in good hands now.

"Release your Pokémon and let the battle begin!" The ref called.

"Heracross! Go!" Conway said and the Pokémon came out.

"Go Sudowoodo!" Brock shouted.

"Buizel! Spotlight!" Dawn yelled.

"Saikuron, your turn." Kakashi smiled and released his enormous black gyarados to the field.

"Buizel…" Buizel shivered at the sight of the dragon snake Pokémon.

"Hera…" Heracross clicked in fear, both obviously intimidated by the gyarados.

"Yikes…I'm glad he's on our side…" Brock muttered with Sudowoodo silently agreeing with him.

In the stands, Paul and Ash's reactions were different.

Paul was paying rapt attention to the battle, especially at the sight of the black gyarados.

"Wow…Dawn and Conway are going to have trouble…" Ash said.

"Pika pi…" Pikachu drooped.

Back to the battle, they were distracted until Conway shouted his order.

"Megahorn on Gyarados!" Conway shouted and heracross charged his horn and flew towards Gyarados.

"Flamethrower now!" Kakashi countered. Saikuron took a deep breath and unleashed a massive torrent of fire towards heracross to protect itself.

"Dang it! Heracross dodge it!" Conway growled. Heracross stopped megahorn in favour of dodging the super effective attack and flew away into the air, giving Buizel an opening.

"Use Surf Buizel!" Dawn said, hoping to extinguish the flames and hit Sudowoodo with the super effective water attack in one go.

"No! Sudowoodo!" Brock shouted as he desperately tried to think of a counter as they saw the incoming large wave of water.

"Wrap around Sudowoodo and protect it now Saikuron!" Kakashi said, saving his teammate's Pokémon.

The gyarados swiftly wrapped around Sudowoodo, and tucked his head in the top, not letting water hit the rock tree Pokémon.

The wave of water crashed into Saikuron, damaging it slightly, but stayed in position to prevent Sudowoodo from taking massive damage. The wave of water calmed down and passed and Gyarados unwrapped itself from Sudowoodo and took a battle stance on the field once more, leaving a completely unharmed Sudowoodo, who was pumped and ready for a counterattack.

"Oh no…" Dawn said as she saw the unharmed rock Pokémon.

"Thanks Kakashi." Brock said towards his teammate.

"No problem, we are a team after all." Kakashi smiled.

"Aqua jet on gyarados buizel!" Dawn said.

"Ice fang and catch that buizel Saikuron!" Kakashi ordered.

Saikuron's teeth suddenly glowed a frosty blue and caught a surprised buizel in midair, the ice fang freezing buizel in a case of ice.

"Throw him towards Sudowoodo!" Kakashi shouted and Saikuron threw the frozen Pokémon towards Sudowoodo.

"Hammer arm on that Buizel!" Brock ordered and Sudowoodo used a powerful hammer arm and smashed the ice along with Buizel.

Buizel took a lot of damage as it leapt away back to dawn. It was barely standing up.

"Heracross! Stone edge on Gyarados!" Conway said, trying to use Gyarados' weakness to damage it.

"Sudowoodo! Block that attack!" Brock said, hoping to prevent the hit. Sudowoodo just made it in time to knock Heracross away.

"Flamethrower!" Kakashi commanded, knowing that Heracross would take a huge amount of damage while Sudowoodo would take little to none.

"Oh no…Kakashi is taking advantage of Sudowoodo's type resistance and Heracross' weakness…" Dawn gasped. "Buizel water gun now!"

Buizel spat a fast stream of water, hoping to eliminate the flames. But it was too late, Sudowoodo's arm and all of heracross was engulfed in flames, making it shriek in pain, but Sudowoodo shook off the fire damage like nothing.

"Double edge on Buizel Sudowoodo!" Brock shouted as he noticed Buizel had to rest before attacking again.

Sudowoodo attacked Buizel with double edge, knocking it out. When the flames ceased from Saikuron's flamethrower, Heracross was out as well.

"Heracross and Buizel and unable to battle, Gyarados and Sudowoodo win!" The ref called the match.

Brock and Kakashi did a high five as Gyarados gave a high five to Sudowoodo with its tail.

They stayed on the arena as Dawn and Conway left since the final battle was about to begin. Kakashi and Brock both recalled their Pokémon to rest.

Ash and Paul stood at the opposite end of the Arena.

"Release your chosen Pokémon and let the final match begin!" The ref called.

"Torterra, stand by for battle." Paul said and released Torterra.

"Staravia! I choose you!" Ash grinned.

"Croagunk, let's go!" Brock said and released Croagunk.

"Ace…it's time." Kakashi said calmly and the shiny Latios was released.

"Wow! What a rare Pokémon! It's not every day you get to see a legendary Pokémon folks! And a shiny one at that!" Enta announced to the cheering crowd.

"No way…" Paul growled as he checked the description on his pokedex.

"What?" Ash stuttered and checked his pokedex.

"Whoa." Brock said.

"Kai…" Kakashi muttered and released the gravity seal, knowing that Ace would need to go all out for this match.

"Hyper beam on Latios now!" Paul ordered.

"Tor…" Torterra charged the beam swiftly. "Terra!"

The beam was unleashed towards Ace.

"Evade it and use dragon pulse on Staravia!" Kakashi commanded. Without the extra weight, Ace was able to evade the hyper beam easily and unleashed dragon pulse on staravia.

"Dodge it!" Ash shouted.

Staravia narrowly dodged the attack.

"Brick break on Torterra!" Brock said and Croagunk charged torterra with a brick break attack.

"Ariel ace on Croagunk!" Ash yelled.

"Staravia is behind you Croagunk! Watch out!" Brock warned.

"Get close to staravia and use thunderbolt!" Kakashi said, Ace flew towards Staravia at shocking speeds and used a super effective thunderbolt on Staravia, halting the attack and doing a lot of damage.

Croagunk already dodged the halted ariel ace by sliding under torterra's legs and jumping from behind, landing brick break right on the head and leapt back onto the tree on Torterra's back.

"Leaf storm!" Paul smirked.

"Get out of there Croagunk!" Brock shouted desperately.

"Grab Croagunk and get out of there, Ace!" Kakashi commanded, hoping to save his teammate's Pokémon. The Latios immediately flew towards Croagunk, grabbed him, and flew towards the sky at blinding speeds, dodging leaf storm completely.

"Phew, thanks!" Brock smiled at Kakashi.

"Not a problem." Kakashi said.

"gunk…" Croagunk thanked his saviour.

"Latios!" Ace replied and lifted Croagunk onto it's back to ride. Croagunk hung on tightly, not wanting to fall off.

"wing attack! Knock Croagunk off Latios!" Ash ordered his staravia.

Staravia obeyed and flew towards Ace and Croagunk with wing attack ready.

"Fly under it…" Kakashi started looking at Brock, who looked back and they both nodded.

"And use poison jab!" Brock finished, seeing his opportunity.

Ace flew under the incoming staravia, who tried to use wing attack, but croagunk ducked and landed a well timed poison jab to the stomach of the bird Pokémon, who then fell to the ground with a thud.

"Staravia is unable to battle." The ref shouted.

"Pathetic." Paul remarked towards Ash.

"Hey! You could have helped!" Ash retorted.

"Aerial ace!" Kakashi ordered and Ace went into a dive with the power of a powerful ariel ace.

"Brick break on impact Croagunk!" Brock said.

"Hyper beam again!" Paul ordered.

Torterra unleashed a hyper beam towards the two Pokémon speeding towards him.

"Evade and keep going!" Kakashi shouted.

Ace tilted and rolled, Croagunk managed to stay on as the other arm was holding on to Ace tightly.

They both landed their attacks at the same time, pushing torterra back, but it still stood, but was exhausted.

"Now! Finish it with Luster Purge!" Kakashi commanded.

"What!" Brock, Ash, and Paul said at the same time.

"Laaa…" Ace charged his signature move, the purple aura orb in front of its mouth growing at an alarming rate "TIOS!" Ace then unleashed the beam of purple light towards Torterra. Croagunk was entranced by the beautiful yet deadly move, and was grateful he was not in the line of fire as he was still on Ace's back.

"Dodge it quickly!" Paul shouted.

But it was too late, before torterra had the chance to move, the beam struck its target, eliciting a roar of pain from torterra.

"Torterra is unable to battle! Latios and Croagunk are the winners!" The ref shouted.

Kakashi and Brock high fived each other and they were guided towards the podium for a picture. The released the Pokémon they used in their battles, Sudowoodo and Croagunk for Brock and Kushina, Saikuron, Ace, and Tsurugi for Kakashi.

They took the picture with soothe bells in hand and a smile on their faces.

They then headed towards the Pokémon center to rest.


	4. Chapter 4

Kakashi was invited into Brock's group of friends, which was Dawn and Ash, who was firing questions at Kakashi about Latios.

"How did you catch him?" Ash asked eagerly.

"I didn't quite capture Ace, I found him injured in the forest, so I took care of it, then he challenged me to a battle, which I won, then decided to come with me by himself." Kakashi shrugged.

"Where are you heading next Kakashi?" Brock asked.

"I noticed that the Gym leader Fantina was not available, so I decided to go to veilstone city next.

"Cool, you have to travel with us!" Ash grinned.

"Yeah, we're heading the same way." Brock smiled.

"Sure, I don't see why not." Kakashi replied.

"What Pokémon do you have Kakashi?" Dawn asked.

"Well…I have a Bayleef, Charmeleon, Luxio, Absol, Gyarados, Scyther, Espeon, and Latios." Kakashi said.

"But…that's 8, I thought you could only carry 6…" Ash trailed off.

"Didn't you hear of the new rule?" Kakashi blinked.

"New rule?" Brock asked.

"Yes, the one that says trainers are allowed to carry up to 10 Pokémon as long as their supervising professors give permission." Kakashi explained. "So Professor Rowan gave me permission for it."

"What! Professor Oak didn't tell me anything about that!" Ash whined.

"Same with Professor Rowan." Dawn sighed.

"Maybe they thought that you guys couldn't handle it, Ash, you have some trouble just training 6 right now, and Professor Oak probably knows it. And Dawn, you just became a coordinator, I doubt that you are ready to handle 4 more." Brock explained to Ash and Dawn.

"Yeah, I guess your right…" Ash sheepishly grinned.

"Yeah, that's true." Dawn sighed.

A light shot out of Kakashi's pokeball belt and Naruto came out on the table.

"Kakashi-sensei! I'm bored! You can't keep me cooped up in there forever! It's so BORING in there!" Naruto whined.

"Meet Naruto, my Luxio, as you can see, he doesn't like staying in his pokeball much." Kakashi sighed.

"You can understand him?" Brock asked.

_For some reason, I guess only I can talk to Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura normally._ Kakashi noticed.

"Well he broke out of his pokeball, and earlier, he didn't even want to go back in." Kakashi said.

"Hi! My name's Naruto! It's nice to meet you! (Luxi, luxio. Lux lux.)" Naruto greeted Pikachu and Piplup.

"Pika! Pikachu! (It's nice to meet you too Naruto)" Pikachu said.

"Piplup! Pip! Lup lup! (Same here Naruto, nice to meet you!)" Piplup waved.

**Timeskip to Veilstone city.**

Maylene had beaten Dawn in a confidence boosting match and agreed to battle Kakashi and Ash.

Ash had tied with Maylene and now it was Kakashi's turn.

"Go Meditite!" Maylene shouted.

"Naruto, it's your turn!" Kakashi said and released the energetic Luxio and lifted the gravity seals.

"Yeah! Battle time! Woohoo!" Naruto cheered and grinned when his gravity seals were lifted.

"Naruto! Spark now!" Kakashi ordered and Naruto charged Meditite with spark.

"Dodge it and use hi jump kick!" Maylene shouted.

"Medi!" Meditite aimed a high power kick at Naruto.

"Jump and use Iron Tail!" Kakashi countered. Naruto swiftly dodged by leaping into the air right before the kick hit him and brought down a powerful iron tail right on the head, knocking Meditite into the ground. "Spark again!" and Naruto slammed into Meditite with spark.

"Meditite is unable to battle, Luxio wins!" The ref called.

"Meditite return! Go Machoke!" Maylene shouted. "Use cross chop now!"

"Iron tail Naruto!" Kakashi ordered.

"Grab it and use karate chop!" Maylene said. Machoke grabbed the iron tail of a surprised Naruto and slammed karate chop right on the head, sending Naruto to the ground.

"Ow ow ow!" Naruto grumbled as he shook off the attack, but had a massive pain where the karate chop hit.

"Naruto, thunderbolt!" Kakashi commanded and Naruto charged up and unleashed thunderbolt, hitting Machoke directly.

"Dynamic punch!" Maylene grinned.

"Dig then spark!" Kakashi said and Naruto burrowed into the earth to dodge the incoming punch, then burst from the ground and hit the head with a powerful spark, sending Machoke Flying.

"Machoke! Use revenge!" Maylene shouted.

Machoke went red-eyed and attacked Naruto viciously before Kakashi could command him to dodge or counter.

"Luxio is unable to battle, Machoke wins." The ref called.

"Naruto…Return, you did well." Kakashi smiled and returned Naruto. "Go Sakura!" and Bayleef came out onto the field.

"I'm ready Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura said with determination.

"Razor leaf then vine whip!" Kakashi said and Sakura unleashed a torrent of razor sharp leaves, and when the attack connected, Sakura viciously lashed Machoke.

Machoke, who was already tired, was down and out after the vine whip.

"Machoke is unable to battle, Bayleef wins!" The ref called.

"yes yes yes! I did it Kaka-sensei!" Sakura cheered.

"Fantastic Sakura, keep it up." Kakashi praised.

"Go Lucario!" Maylene shouted and then appeared Lucario.

"Impressive, I can't wait to get one of those…" Kakashi muttered.

"Force palm!" Maylene said as she punched the air.

"Grab and toss it and slam it down vine whip!" Kakashi shouted and Sakura wrapped her vines around Lucario before he could hit her and tossed Lucario into the air, letting go her vines before using them to slam Lucario back into the ground.

"Get up and use Aura sphere!" Maylene yelled.

Lucario launched Aura sphere, which Kakashi noted looked like Rasengan, but it could be launched. "Use wine whip to jump!"

Sakura slammed her vines down on the ground to launch herself into the air.

"Leaf storm now!" Kakashi commanded and Sakura unleashed a powerful leafstorm upon Lucario, who took all of the damage and was knocked away.

"Lu..ca…rio…" Lucario growled as he struggled to stand.

"Use close combat Lucario!" Maylene said.

"Luca!" Lucario then charged a winded Sakura.

"Razor leaf!" Kakashi countered and Lucario was hit with an onslaught of razor leaves.

"Lucario is unable to battle! The Challenger wins!" The ref called.

Both trainers returned their Pokémon.

"Wow, you're really strong." Maylene said. "You've definitely earned the cobble badge!" and handed him the badge.

"Thank you, you're Lucario was raised very well, if that close combat hit, I'm sure Sakura would have been down and out." Kakashi commented after he accepted the badge and shook her hand.

Maylene laughed and blushed a bit "Thanks Kakashi."

Brock, Dawn, and Ash came down to congratulate Kakashi.

"Wow! Sakura and Naruto are strong!" Ash gushed.

"Well done Kakashi." Brock smiled.

"Great job!" Dawn cheered.

"Haha, thank you." Kakashi sheepishly replied. They walked out of the gym and went for the Pokémon center so Naruto and Sakura could get healed.

There was a poster on the wall that was just being put it; it was for a 1 week Pokémon academy course for Pokémon trainers.

"We should sign up, we could learn a lot." Brock stated as he read the course details.

"I'm up for it." Kakashi said, interested in learning more about this world.

"Yeah!" Dawn and Ash agreed and they got sign up forms from Nurse joy.

**Summer Academy**

"We're going to be late! Run!" Ash shouted as they all ran.

"It's your fault for sleeping in late!" Dawn accused.

"Well it's your fault for taking so long to fix your bed head!" Ash countered.

"Let's just hurry!" Brock said.

Kakashi just smiled and jogged along with them, not actually going his full speed.

They managed to get in the yard before the bell rang.

"Over here everyone!" a professor said.

"Hey, it's professor Rowan." Dawn smiled as they went to the podium.

Rowan made his beginning speech and announced the teams, Kakashi, Dawn, Brock, and Ash in Red team, Jessalinda (Jessie) in the green team, and Conway in the Blue team. He then explained the first activity.

Kakashi sweatdropped when his travelling companions didn't notice that Jessalinda was Jessie from Team rocket and the janitors were meowth and James, but he shrugged and ignored them since they weren't causing any trouble right now. _These guys have to work on their observation skills…honestly…_ He remembered meeting them after they left veilstone city. Team rocket was sent blasting off, and he had no idea how they got back here so quickly or how they managed to survive the fall.

"Okay, each one of you will pick a pokeball from this box, 1 per person. Inside is a random Pokémon, you will bond and train with that Pokémon today and we will have Pokémon battles tomorrow, winners will get points added to their team." Rowan explained. "So line up and pick a pokeball."

They all grabbed a pokeball, but Ash and a girl named Angie fought over the one they got at the same time.

Brock got a magnemite.

Angie got a monferno.

Dawn got a grimer.

Ash obtained a raichu.

Kakashi picked a houndour.

The raichu Ash picked suddenly dug a hole and hid inside.

"C'mon Raichu, I'm not going to hurt you, so please don't be afraid." Ash comforted the timid raichu. Angie laughed but stopped laughing when her monferno picked a fight with another trainer's croconaw.

"Oh boy…" Kakashi sighed. "So, you're going to be working with me, I can't wait to see how you do houndour." He smiled as he petted the dog Pokémon.

"Houn!" Houndour barked. Then they both turned around to see Ash and Angie… fighting again until professor rowan scolded and separated them. Rowan approached Kakashi and asked if he could borrow Ace to research, Kakashi agreed and handed over the pokeball containing his Latios. They were then escorted to the Red team classroom.

Kakashi sat down on the chair at his desk and Houndour sat beside him. He pet the Pokémon and scratched behind the ears, relaxing houndour immediately. _Animal or Pokémon, all dogs seem to be the same when it came to such things._

The teacher then came in.

"Alright settle down, it's time for our lesson." He said and then started a history lesson on the evolution of Pokémon. Kakashi listened intently, but couldn't say the same for Ash and Angie and sweatdropped when he noticed them sleeping in class. They were woken up and sent to do laps around the school as punishment.

After the lesson, they were allowed to go off and train their Pokémon for tomorrow's battles, though they had to stay in the surrounding area.

Right now Kakashi was in a rocky area near the lake and he checked all the moves houndour could do, which were ember, double team, bite, fire fang, and flame thrower.

"Now Houndour, I want to see the strongest flamethrower you can muster and keep it up for as long as you can." Kakashi ordered.

"Houndour!" Houndour barked and over the water, released a large flamethrower and tried to keep it going for as long as he could. He kept it up for a whole 2 minutes before running out of energy.

"Good, okay, you are going to spar with me, and trust me, I may be human Houndour, but I am perfectly capable of using techniques like flamethrower and hydro pump. I spar with my Pokémon all the time and they haven't beaten me yet, so don't hold back, give it everything you got." Kakashi said and got into a battle stance. "Use your brain to think, you don't always need a trainer to tell you how to fight! Use everything to your advantage!"

Houndour looked confused on how a human could use those techniques, but did as it was told and used fire fang and charged at Kakashi, who easily sidestepped and smacked Houndour down.

"Frontal assault is the easiest to dodge unless you have the speed to back it up!" Kakashi said and Houndour got up and used ember. "Not good enough, disperse that ember in a wider range to make it harder to dodge!" Kakashi exclaimed and easily moved out of the way and used phoenix fire flower technique.

Houndour dodged by zig zagging across the field.

"Good! When you dodge, change directions so your enemy can't predict your next movement, keep using different directions instead of the same 2 over and over, be unpredictable!" Kakashi instructed.

Houndour used double team and got behind Kakashi and used flamethrower, but he already expected that and leapt into the air and twisted, he launched water bullets and it hit Houndour.

"When using double team, don't go behind your opponent! That's what they always expect! Try the side, but slightly behind so you are still out of sight!" Kakashi continued as Houndour got up and growled with determination.

Suddenly houndour glowed a bright light and started to change in shape.

Kakashi smirked. "Good, are you ready for round two Houndoom?" and got into his battle stance as Houndoom dashed forwards.

**The evening**

After dinner, they went to their rooms. Kakashi was bunking with Brock, Dawn, and Ash.

"So, how did you guys do?" Brock asked.

"Raichu just really needed a confidence boost!" Ash grinned.

"Grimer loves performing and is really enthusiastic, I can see Grimer doing well in a contest." Dawn smiled.

"Let just say that when you see houndour, you'll see how much he's changed." Kakashi smiled.

"I bet you used one of those ninja training sessions where you spar with the Pokémon yourself." Brock chuckled.

Yes, they know that Kakashi is a ninja from a different dimension, Kakashi told them because he didn't want to lie to his new companions. They accepted the truth rather easily, especially when Kakashi performed Pokémon techniques for them. Considering how many times Ash and Brock encountered legendary Pokémon, it was kind of hard not to believe him especially since they did crazy things like time travel before.

"Maybe." Kakashi eye-smiled.

"Okay lights out everyone!" A professor shouted in the hallway.

Kakashi stripped his vest and long sleeved shirt, leaving his black sleeveless muscle shirt with his mask attached on. He took one the top bunks and lay down on the mattress.

He then noticed a lamp was on and looked down to see them playing cards. "Guys, you need rest, sleep." Then Kakashi dozed off.

**The next day**

"Okay, next up is Kakashi vs. Eli" Rowan said.

"Go ivysaur!" and Ivysaur was released.

"Go Houndoom!" Kakashi said and Houndoom was released.

"Whoa, Houndour evolved!" Ash smiled.

"With Kakashi's strict training, I'm hardly surprised." Brock said.

With this matchup, Houndoom won. Then they all gathered at the podium to see who bonded the most with their Pokémon.

"And the winner is…Dawn from Red Team!" Rowan announced.

"yay!" Dawn cheered.

"Now our next activity will be revealed tomorrow, so get back to class.

**The next day again**

They were all brought to the lake which was teaming with water Pokémon.

"You are too observe the Pokémon in the lake and make a presentation. Each presentation must have a drawing of the Pokémon you've picked to observe. You may work alone or in groups." Rowan explained and allowed them to go after they each got a sketch book.

Kakashi sat on the dock where the pedal boats were. Ash, Angie, Conway, and Dawn took the pedal boats. Kakashi looked around for any Pokémon that caught his eye. He then noticed a magikarp that tried to get the attention of a couple of trainers, but was ignored and swam away sadly.

"Hey Magikarp, can you come over here?" Kakashi called out to the sulking Pokémon. Magikarp perked up and swam over to Kakashi, who released Sakura.

"What is it Kakashi-sensei? A battle?" Sakura asked.

"Nope, I was assigned to make a presentation on one of the water Pokémon here, I've chosen Magikarp, and I was hoping you could help me." Kakashi eye-smiled.

"Of course Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura smiled at the fact that her book smarts were finally being put to use.

Kakashi began sketching Magikarp as Sakura fired questions for Magikarp to answer.

By the time Sakura was done questioning Magikarp, Kakashi finished his beautifully drawn and coloured Magikarp.

"Okay Kakashi-sensei, so here's what I've learned…" Sakura started then explained all of the information about Magikarp, which Kakashi memorized. He noted that Magikarp was immensely happy he was chosen.

**Late Afternoon**

"Well done, Ash, Brock, Dawn, Angie, and Conway. That was a marvellous presentation on Lumineon, you each get a perfect score of 10 points." Rowan smiled.

"Alright!" Ash and Angie cheered.

"Except, that you went off school grounds, and as such, 4 points will be taken off…each." Rowan sighed.

"Well… I guess that's fair…" Ash sheepishly grinned.

"And for our last Presentation, Kakashi." Rowan smiled and Kakashi stepped on stage.

"I wonder what he did." Brock murmured.

"Yeah, me too." Ash replied.

"I'm doing my presentation on Magikarp." Kakashi smiled at their dumbfounded faces as he lifted his picture of Magikarp.

"This is interesting…" Rowan chuckled along with the other professors as the other students sweatdropped.

"Magikarp is a reddish-orange, medium-sized fish. Its notable characteristics include large, heavy scales. Its fins are primarily white, but it has two stiff, three-peaked fins on its back and stomach which are both yellow. It also has long barbels." Kakashi said as he pointed out the features on his picture.

"Huh, why did he pick Magikarp? I mean pretty much everyone knows about that Pokémon." Dawn said.

"Maybe it's because he has a gyarados." Conway replied.

"A female has white barbels and a male has tan ones. The male also has a slightly bigger light band on its forehead compared to the female." Kakashi said. "As for special abilities, Long-lived Magikarp are able to utilize their immense splashing power to leap high enough to jump mountains. Magikarp also have a strong enough immune system to survive in the most polluted of waters."

"Wow… I didn't know that…" Angie muttered.

"For behaviour, although this Pokémon is capable of surviving in even the most polluted ponds, it is usually overlooked by trainers because it is pathetically weak: even in the heat of battle it will do nothing but flop around. It is not a strong swimmer, and currents in the water will sweep it downstream. They are normally seen using splash, which is unusual, as it makes them easy targets to predators. Before the species multiplied, it is believed that the ancestors of Magikarp were actually much stronger than the Magikarp seen today, and this belief has led scientists to research this species." Kakashi continued to explain.

"Very true Kakashi, but I wonder how he knew that…" One of the professors chuckled.

"As for their habitat, Magikarp is found in many bodies of water, such as lakes, rivers, and ponds. However, due to its weak swimming ability it usually lives downstream of the water's flow. Magikarp are extremely plentiful, living in almost any region. No one really knows how this Pokémon survived; however, Magikarp is rare in the Unova region, unlike the other regions." Kakashi said. "And finally, if a Magikarp are trained well enough or if other certain conditions are met, they are able to evolve into Gyarados, like mine."

Kakashi then released his enormous Gyarados, who roared and startled his audience.

"And that is the end of my presentation." Kakashi smiled.

They burst into applause at his finish.

"Well done Kakashi, that was excellent! You will receive a perfect score for such a marvellous presentation, especially when you presented a live specimen of the evolved form of Magikarp." Rowan clapped.

Kakashi nodded and smiled as he returned Saikuron to his pokeball.

"Wow, that was great!" Ash laughed.

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

"Okay okay, settle down everyone, now it's time to reveal the scores for each team." Rowan said.

"First place is still blue team." A professor said. "2nd place is Red team and last place is green team."

"Alright! We got bumped up to second place!" Angie cheered.

"Get ready for tomorrow! Our event will take place at night." Rowan said and dismissed everyone for dinner.

**In the dorms**

"Wow Kakashi, I can't believe you got all that information on Magikarp. I never knew about a lot of the things you said." Dawn said.

"Well, I studied a bit before going on my journey." Kakashi eye-smiled. "Your presentation of Lumineon was fantastic, too bad you lost points for breaking the rules though."

"Yeah, but it was totally worth it! Right Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"Pika! Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed.

"Yeah, Lumineon is beautiful, it almost makes me want to go catch one myself." Dawn sighed happily.

"Yeah, you hardly get the chance to see such a rare Pokémon." Brock nodded.

"Lights out everyone! Time for bed!" A patrolling professor announced and they turned off their lights so they could sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**The late afternoon the next day**

"Okay, we are having a late night walk to see ghost Pokémon." Rowan announced. "This lesson is based on how to correctly approach Ghost type Pokémon, when ever and where ever you encounter them. You are to find a hidden medal in the summit ruins. The medal and how fast it's retrieved is needed to get points for the activity."

The professors gave them each an information slip on the event.

"Hey Angie, want to partner up with me?" Ash asked.

"Sure Ash." Angie nodded.

"Hey, Brock, can I partner with you? I'm scared of the dark." A boy named Mitchell said.

"Sure Mitchell." Brock agreed.

Then they all meet up. A muscular teen named Kendall approached Dawn and asked her to be his partner, claiming that with his muscles, he would be able to protect Dawn. He did this by showing off his pecs and biceps, which just served to creep out Dawn, who reluctantly agreed when she couldn't find Kakashi, and that Ash and Brock already had partners.

Kakashi on the other hand, was going over the information given on the paper he was given when a young girl approached him.

"Hey…Kakashi?" The girl asked.

"Hmm? What is it Sam?" Kakashi asked her.

"Can you be my partner? I'm scared of the dark and ghost Pokémon." Sam shyly asked.

Kakashi smiled "Of course you can be my partner Sam."

Sam brightened up and followed Kakashi as he went to go look for his companions. He soon found them and sweatdropped at the sight of Dawn's partner, who was showing off his pecs.

"Hello, have you found your partners yet?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes." They all replied.

"Good… Hmm? It's getting dark, we should get back to Professor Rowan, the event should start soon." Kakashi said as he looked towards the setting sun. _Where is Conway? I would have thought that he would have been Dawn's partner…_

Little did they know, that Conway was put into a trance by a mysterious little girl.

**Night Time**

"Okay everyone, each team will be given a different starting point, so go towards your professor and he/she will lead the way." Rowan instructed and they followed their respective teachers.

Angie and Ash went first, then Brock and Mitchell. After them were Dawn and Kendell and soon it was Kakashi and Sam's turn.

"Okay you guys, be careful, and here's a flashlight." The teacher smiled and handed Kakashi the flashlight.

Kakashi and Sam lightly jogged away from the starting point and soon slowed down to a walk.

They heard a rustling in the bushes and Sam immediately latched on to Kakashi's arm, whimpering in fear. Kakashi flashed his light towards the bushes and they saw Gengar, Haunter, and Gastly finishing up their food.

_If had to guess, I would have to say this was Brock's doing…_ Kakashi inwardly chuckled.

Suddenly Gengar, haunter, and Gastly thought it would be funny to try and attack them. Sam Hid behind Kakashi, who simply released Sasuke.

"Sasuke, use flamethrower." Kakashi said and Sasuke used flamethrower on the 3 ghost Pokémon, searing them.

"Now, if you continue to attack, I'm afraid that Sasuke here will have to continue to beat you up." Kakashi calm velvety voice, but hidden in his voice was the promise of pain if they didn't obey. That hint was caught on by the ghost Pokémon and they backed away. "Good choice."

Kakashi let Sasuke stay out his pokeball to fend off other aggressive ghost Pokémon, since taijutsu wouldn't work on them for obvious reasons. And the fact that his tail acted like a torch.

Sam held Kakashi's hand as they continued on the path.

"AHHH! They're going to eat me!" Kendell shouted as he ran back to the starting point.

"How odd, I wasn't aware ghost Pokémon ate humans…" Kakashi joked to lighten up the mood at the comical sight.

"They don't, I think he was just really scared." Sam giggled.

"C'mon, He must've left Dawn behind, let's go find her before something happens." Kakashi said and they went towards the ruins.

They arrived to see Dawn yelling at a Dusknoir, accusing it of trying to kidnap Conway. Dusknoir frantically waved his hands and floated away.

Kakashi noted the body language of Dusknoir.

"Kakashi-sensei, the Dawn girl is wrong, Dusknoir said it wasn't him but another actual spirit that attacked the kid." Sasuke informed Kakashi, who nodded.

Conway eventually woke up and was scared that after Dawn told him about Dusknoir, he came up with the conclusion that Dusknoir may have been leading him away to the spirit world, just like the girl he was partnered with.

Kakashi inwardly sighed, _They haven't even gotten the full story and they are already jumping to conclusions…_ "Dawn, take Conway back to Professor Rowan to report what happened, I'm going to look for Angie and Ash."

Dawn nodded and her and Conway ran back to the starting point.

"I want to come with you!" Sam said to Kakashi.

"Well if you're sure Sam." Kakashi told her.

They soon caught up to Ash and Angie at the Summit ruins, Kakashi saw them both attack Dusknoir, also thinking that he was kidnapping the girl into the spirit world.

"Sam, stay here, it's too dangerous for you. Sasuke, stay with her." Kakashi ordered.

Sam and Sasuke nodded. Sam in the meanwhile got their medals.

Kakashi then ran towards Ash and Angie, who just defeated Dusknoir.

"Ash! Angie! Get away! That girl isn't alive! She's a ghost!" Kakashi shouted at the two surprised teens.

Ash and Angie got a pale look, but opted to trust Kakashi and tried to run to him.

"**Over here, come play with me... C'mon…**" The girl coaxed them towards the swirling purple portal.

The portal then started to try and suck them in. Dusknoir struggled to get and he grabbed them both and tried to get away, but the suction was too strong and Dusknoir was already weakened a lot from the attacks. Ash and Angie realized that Dusknoir was just trying to protect them all along.

Kakashi cursed and threw a pokeball at Dusknoir, trying to prevent the Pokémon from going into the ghost world, the Pokémon was sucked into the ball. Kakashi dashed towards Angie, Ash, and the pokeball that now signalled he caught Dusknoir. He pulled out a metal chain from his pouch and threw it at a stone pillar. The chain wrapped around and locked tightly in place as Kakashi grabbed Ash and Angie, who were hanging on to Kakashi for dear life.

Kakashi held onto the chain that was now slowly slipping off the pillar.

"Ash, Angie, I'll hold onto the chain, you guys use it to get to the pillar and to safety, I can handle myself here!" Kakashi ordered. They both nodded and grabbed the chain and slowly made their way towards the stone.

Pikachu and Shinx were about to be sucked into the portal, only to collide with Kakashi as he sidestepped in their way.

"Use the chain and get to safety now you two." Kakashi said and they slowly scaled the chain.

"**Come here, don't you want to play with me?**" The ghostly girl asked.

_Oh God, it's like the G-rated version of the Grudge…_Kakashi thought comically as he looked back at the girl. "No way you crazy ghost!"

Pikachu, Shinx, Ash and Angie safely made it to the stone and ran back to Professor Rowan and the group of students that showed up.

Everyone gasped as Kakashi tried to scale his own chain trying to get away from the obvious portal of the ghost world that was sucking him in, but they were too distracted to notice the chain was slowly losing its grip on the rock. Kakashi saw this and cursed. He quickly grabbed a weight seal and unhooked his pokeball belt, which Dusknoir's ball was clipped on too. He slapped the seal on the belt, activating it, he did this because it doesn't work on humans. The belt instantly became extremely heavy and he threw the belt as far as he could, it landed right in front of Professor Rowan.

"Kakashi! C'mon!" Ash coaxed.

"Hurry!" Another shouted and everyone tried to encourage Kakashi to keep scaling the chain to safety.

At that certain moment, the chain slipped and Kakashi with it.

"No!" Dawn screamed and time seemed to stop as they saw Kakashi head towards the portal.

They all watched as Kakashi was finally absorbed into the portal along with the ghostly girl. The suction stopped and the portal remained along with the headband that belonged to Kakashi, which slipped off him.

Ash collapsed on his hands and knees and started crying. "Dammit!" Pikachu went and picked up the headband as tears streamed down his eyes.

"Pika…" Pikachu sniffed.

"Look!" Sam shouted and they all turned around to see a transparent Kakashi chained to a stone cross.

Kakashi groaned and looked around with his normal eye.

"Kakashi! You're okay!" Sam said.

"Huh? I thought I heard Sam…but I don't see her anywhere…" Kakashi said in a ghostly voice that echoed softly. "This place is really…something."

"It seems we are able to see him but he is unable to see us, but we can hear each other." Rowan concluded.

"**You're going to be punished for being a bad boy, I asked you to play nicely but you were mean and said no and called me names.**" The ghostly girl said, also transparent like Kakashi now.

Suddenly a sword came out of nowhere and stabbed Kakashi in the side.

Kakashi growled and yelled in pain as he was stabbed and slashed.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Brock shouted at the girl.

"Yeah! Stop it!" Conway yelled.

Suddenly Dusknoir broke free from his pokeball.

"NOIR!" Dusknoir shouted and entered the portal. They then saw Dusknoir approach the girl. It used Shadow ball and psychic on the girl, making her shriek and vaporize.

"Noir…Dusknoir…" Dusknoir said as he unchained Kakashi and showed his back to Kakashi, signalling to get on. Kakashi gratefully fell on Dusknoir's back as he was carried out of the spirit world.

The professors and trainers looked to see Dusknoir come out of the portal with a weak Kakashi on his back.

"Yo." Kakashi waved weakly.

"You're okay!" Ash grinned and ran up to Kakashi.

"Of course I am, I don't die that easily you know…" Kakashi weakly chuckled.

"Pika, pika pi." Pikachu said and retied the headband on Kakashi in its normal position.

"Thanks Pikachu." Kakashi said.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu saluted. "Chaaaa…" Pikachu purred as he nuzzled Kakashi.

"Thank you Dusknoir… I can release you if you'd like." Kakashi said as he released the weight seal on his pokeball belt. Kakashi gently slid off Dusknoir and stumbled, making Dusknoir steady him and Kakashi grunted a thanks. He put back on the belt and faced Dusknoir.

"Noir, Dusknoir." Dusknoir said.

"He wants to stay with you Kakashi-sensei, he knows you only tried to protect him when you caught him." Sasuke translated.

"You want to stay with me?" Kakashi asked.

"Noir!" Dusknoir nodded.

"That's…great…" Kakashi said and collapsed.

Rowan immediately checked Kakashi. "He's fine, just exhausted."

They all sighed in relief and went back towards the school. Dusknoir carried his new trainer happily.

They put Kakashi in the nurse's office just in case and Sasuke, Dusknoir, and Naruto (Who broke out of his pokeball again) stayed by Kakashi. Naruto released the rest of the Pokémon except Gyarados. Rowan returned Ace and he also stayed by Kakashi, all worrying about his condition.

Kakashi blearily woke up the next day, relief evident on everyone's faces.

"So, what was the ghost world like?" Ash asked.

"It was…odd to say the least. I was surprised that it was very purple in there. The colours were all swirling and everything, just looking at it made you dizzy. It was endless, like I was floating…really odd. Then it changed. I was sinking in the water…then someone pushed me to the surface and that ghost girl somehow chained me to a cross and well…tortured me." Kakashi explained. "Then Dusknoir came and saved me."

"Yeah, we saw that part…it was scary…" Dawn murmured.

"Definitely not one of my best experiences…" Kakashi chuckled.

Rowan was busy writing stuff down at a rapid pace.

"Kakashi, tomorrow we are having out final event, are you up for it?" Rowan asked.

"Yes, I just need to rest a bit more today and I should be fine tomorrow." Kakashi replied tiredly.

"Okay, I'll excuse you from class today then." Rowan said and everyone but the Pokémon left as Kakashi fell asleep once more.

**The next day**

Kakashi awoke feeling much better and saw his genin and Pokémon were fast asleep. He quietly returned them into their pokeballs. He got up and stretched, loosening his cramped muscles. He noticed that is was very early in the morning so he decided to do some light physical training. He ran a few dozen laps around the school then started to do chin ups on the monkey bars, one handed push ups, sit ups, and kicking and punching a tree as well as flowing through his taijutsu moves.

By the time he was done, the bell rang for breakfast so he went to the cafeteria.

**After lunch in the classroom**

"Okay, time for our Pokémon triathlon. For the first part of the course, you are to run to the first checkpoint and take a pokeball with a random Pokémon inside, with that Pokémon, you are to reach the lake which you trade in the Pokémon you've randomly picked for different random water Pokémon in which you will cross the lake with. After that, return the water Pokémon and bring out one of your own and run to the finish line." The professor explained.

After that they went outside and lined up for the race.

_It would be too easy to win if I actually tried, knowing Angie and Ash, they'll try their best, I'll stay with them and finish in third or second._ Kakashi thought.

"AND BEGIN!" Rowan shouted with a megaphone and everyone started dashing to the checkpoint.

As predicted Angie, Ash, and surprisingly Jessalinda were in front. Kakashi decided to run beside them. They got to the first checkpoint rather fast and they each snatched a pokeball and released the Pokémon they were supposed to ride on.

Jessalinda got a hippowdon.

Ash got a spoink.

Angie got an ariados.

Dawn got a duduo.

Brock got an Onix.

And Kakashi got an arcanine.

Kakashi immediately mounted Arcanine and urged the huge dog Pokémon to run, which it did.

Ash got on his spoink and it hopped at a surprisingly fast pace. How he can stay on is a mystery to Kakashi. Angie used Ariados' string shot to swing across trees.

"C'mon Arcanine, how fast can you go?" Kakashi smiled as arcanine barked and sped up greatly, loving the challenge.

"whoa! Look at Kakashi go!" Angie gasped. "Let's go ariados!"

"Go spoink!" Ash cheered.

Soon a trail of dirt from underground was surfacing, much to their confusion. When it surfaced, it was Conway on dugtrio.

_What the fuck?_ Kakashi thought with a sweatdrop as he looked behind him to see Conway riding on a dugtrio somehow. _It's best not to question anything in this world…_

Soon Arcanine and Kakashi arrived at the 2nd checkpoint by the lake. "Thank you arcanine, you did great." Kakashi said and returned Arcanine to his pokeball.

He put the pokeball in the box and grabbed one from the pile.

He released the Pokémon into the lake, he got a kingdra. He got onto the back of the Pokémon, just above the fin on its back.

"Let's go Kingdra." Kakashi said and the Pokémon immediately began to swim swiftly.

"Go faster mantyne!" Ash shouted.

"Hurry Lapras!" Angie urged and they both sped past Kakashi.

Dawn and Brock caught up to him.

"Yo." Kakashi waved.

"I know you could've won easily if you wanted to." Brock deadpanned.

"Maa, what would be the fun in that?" Kakashi eye-smiled.

"I guess you're right." Dawn giggled.

Conway popped up from underwater on his buizel then back underwater again. Making Brock, Dawn, and Kakashi sweatdrop.

"Can he even breathe underwater?" Dawn asked.

"Probably not, I was questioning the fact on how he could ride a dugtrio." Kakashi shrugged.

"I just go along with it." Brock sighed.

Jessalinda sped past them hanging on to a…Magikarp? The trio just looked at her and sweatdropped.

"Anyways, I have to catch up to Angie and Ash to keep them out of trouble, ja ne!" Kakashi waved and kingdra increased his speed dramatically.

When he got to the shore he returned Kingdra to his pokeball. He released Naruto because he knew Naruto hated being inside the pokeball for too long.

"C'mon Naruto, let's go." Kakashi said and they burst into a run that was a blur to anything but the trained eye with Naruto in pursuit.

They got to a cave and saw a large hole. Kakashi slowed down and looked inside to see Ash and Angie.

"Oh good! You're here Kakashi, can you help us out?" Ash grinned sheepishly.

Kakashi held out his hand and easily pulled them both out.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked.

"Jessalinda attacked us and lured us into this trap." Ash explained.

"Ash, get on my back." Kakashi said and crouched down, allowing Ash to climb onto his back. He held on tightly and wrapped his legs around Kakashi's waist so he wouldn't fall off. Next Kakashi carried Angie bridal style, much to her protesting. "Pikachu, Shinx, on my shoulders."

Pikachu and shinx obeyed and got on.

"Let's go then!" Kakashi smiled and dashed towards the finished line at ninja speeds.

"WHOA! GO KAKASHI!" Ash cheered.

"PIKA!" Pikachu cheered as well, loving the speed Kakashi was going at.

The saw Conway and Jessalinda trudging along tiredly, obviously worn out from running. The trio sped past them in a blur.

The approached the school gates in which Kakashi ran towards and they all crossed the finish line together. Ash got off Kakashi's back and Kakashi let Angie down. Pikachu hopped onto Ash's shoulder and Shinx on the ground. Naruto was talking to shinx excitedly.

"That…was an unorthodox way of getting to the finish line." Rowan said after a silence.

"Angie was first, I was second, and Ash came in third… if you put it in technical terms." Kakashi said happily.

"And we weren't cheating! We didn't ride a Pokémon!" Ash said defiantly.

"Yes, I saw, you rode a human instead." Rowan deadpanned with an amused expression.


End file.
